pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vincent E V A N/Archive 1
Vandalism Stop it or you'll get banned. 18:51, 3 January 2009 (EST) RtL shouldnt be on pvx... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Vincent E V A N ( ) }. :ym —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ibreaktoilets ( ) }. :Then bring up archival on the talk page. Wiping pages doesn't work. Gaze Of Balthazar 13:01, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::Wow Vince, I can't believe you actually tried that. Don't bother, it's not in the great category, and nobody uses the real one and correctly anyway. Ohai btw. (Talk) 18:30, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::: What Entropic ? ohaider btw. :) Vincent E V A N WAHTS UP he HA'd 17:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) You black you tight You white not quite.(pr0adam) 22:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Can i bring my lawn mower ? :> Vincent E V A N Vince :we hold halls all nite? ;o -- 00:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Test Testing sig ViNcE :Shutup nub(pr0adam) 00:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::His sig > yours but its against the policy, you can only have 1 image in your sig -- 00:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Fixed sig <3 RiFT :> ViNcE ::::You can't use in your sig. You have to upload your own version of it. Drahgal Meir 00:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: Oh, then give me some time to change it. ViNcE 00:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: Test number zwei Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] ] 05:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::: :\ Requesting help to get my sig for the first text (Vin.... Henchman] ) to direct towrds wiki and the image to my user page. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 06:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: testing Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sinway Build: Team - HA Sinway -- 01:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :: Gracias sir ViNcE 01:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::: -- 04:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Close, drop all 4 spells at the end, Swalk, dash, Patient spirit (x1) and cure hex, on the other dwayna's and cure hex, have 2 other bring some sort of prot, the bring PnH and dual monks. lol spike. ViNcE 04:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ATFH atfh is easy. bring pain inverter, some interrupts, ymlad acts as an interrupt as well, and 3 roj monks. the roj monks bring heaven's delight and divine healing. if u have the energy, bring arcane echo for pi and iau so u dont get kded.--Relyk 21:19, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for the reply, but as for getting their with those builds ? Thats what I have trouble with most. ViNcE 21:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::getting where? the great destroyer is like 5 steps away--Relyk 22:59, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Grats also, check this out to cheer you up. --'-Chaos-' 20:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) : danke good sir. nice link. ViNcE 23:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::am i missing something chaos? why'd you link to my page? fgt <3 --'Angelus' 23:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Was Vince's bday. I just linked to that instead of copypasting the whole sad fap-story. --'-Chaos-' 09:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Henchman Contest I won, GvG, ele, Bsurge. A Papaya In There. :> I'll be haunting your ghalls as Vincent E V A N :gg, I never even sent a bar. Vincent E Won :o --'-Chaos is gay -' 06:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Henchies will use Gale well good, nice and creative build you submitted! --Frosty Mc Admin 19:53, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Henchies will you Gale *WELL* mind you! They'll make henchman better or so we have been told. Totally creative build too. I think PvX copied it from me. ViNcE 15:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::: ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Aion is fun. ViNcE 15:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::I thought of playing it until GW2 comes out, but I don't think my computer handles it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Playing it on my laptop currently, can do about everything except instances and fortress raids/defends. Whilst doing that I need to turn down the graphics. Fun game overall ViNcE 19:01, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::My comp is like a '05 DDR, many laptops beat that. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Ouch xD ViNcE 19:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Aye, pre-assembled christmas gifts win. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Totally. Well, if you ever upgrade try waiting for a trial for aion. ViNcE 19:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I'll get some cash out of this lawsuit I won, and my parents will likely sponsor some, so I'll get a new computer sometime soon :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hooray :>, curious why did you file a lawsuit ? ViNcE 19:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :This guy in school tried to make a new definition of "massage", using me as a subject of demonstration. 'Tis not like violence and such would be very unfamiliar to me, but if I can sue a bitch, I will. Finnish sentences are completely different tho. I can beat a guy half-dead and maybe sit in jail for a while or just pay some, but if I deal drugs, I'm dead meat. :I got some 300-400€ out of it. Suckssss, but "free" money is free money. I figured I need some 700€ for a computer. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Vincent Evan It is me. ViNcE 02:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Sell tonic and give me monehs plox. Life Guardian 02:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :: Tonic ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Fail 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 02:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::You will eventually get a tonic allowing you to transform into your henchmen. Life Guardian 02:48, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Ah yes, not sure if I will sell it though. How will I troll ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It will probably be customized to you. Life Guardian 02:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Your henchmen is a fatty. -- Drah 03:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) : Fat Indian to you good sir. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Your hench actually looks quite cool imo. Also congratz on the win. ----~Short 11:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::ye it took mad skill to win that henchy contest. Gringo 05:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) spam filter zzz. its getting annoying. comes up everytime i try to make a new page. ;\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:45, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :And what exactly are these pages you'd create? ;o Write Penis in the summary, surely it'll allow you. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::A fail theorycraft we thought up (prob werent the first tbhimho) for when sf get nerfed next month 23:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Interesting. Are any other skill updates "announced"? They said they'd change some other farming stuff too, so likely 600/smite. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ya it was 600 & SF because they are "prominent farming builds" 18:16, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Do not click this link pl0x im keeping this here, honorable guild doesnt show me the prize winrar :(. im going to look back on this wishing i could have found it sooner to enter. ;\ http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=0&release=100663976 :You do realize that everyone will now click it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:52, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah but this isn't worth shit on a notepad, nor do I really care. Let them waste their time looking at the silly link. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::i lol'd (ifail LOOL) 22:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::: Stop stalking my page Riftels ;\. Also watch Glee. Good show, bro. 03:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Um isnt glee gay like hsm? Figures u would watch it vince :/ đarkchaoş] 23:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::: nooo, you can't really compare it to anything. IF anything more like chicago... its actually funny, some drama and decent singers. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Its for fags vince, face it. !!!đarkchaoş] 02:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think I'd like it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 02:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: I would totally go gay for glee, but alas it is not for fags. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) phen will bitch at u once he gets back, ur sig has to link to ur page/and/or talk not a gww page.,. đarkchaoş] 22:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :: aww :< ill change it later today then Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Try this: :::Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] :::[[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:29, 9 December 2009 :::: Thank you KJ. Saved me some trouble. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:12, December 14, 2009 (UTC) FUUUUUUU- Spam protection filter From PvXwiki The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: vincent e v a n/sandbox/pve uw grenth-way/ Return to User:Vincent E V A N/Sandbox/PvE UW Grenth-Way/. ^-- wtf Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 00:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Consult Frostels đarkchaoş] 01:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not sure if you even still had the problem, but I deleted and restored it anyway. That typically fixes stuff like this. Let me know if it didn't. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:06, 14 December 2009 Vince, leave now, leave before it's too late, leave now before Rift goes truly mad. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Needs more presents discuss http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pvx/images/4/45/Snowball_stack_1.jpg I believe you have storm daggers. Give them to me pl0x. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:59, 29 December 2009 : Customized. :< Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCUCCCCCCC- [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:02, 29 December 2009 ::: 600/smite gogo! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Get me some too while you're at it. I'll even smite for you. -- Biggles Jollyfist 03:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I hate 600smiting though :<. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I hate farming in general. I haven't done it in forever. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:05, 29 December 2009 lol wikistickies "Can You Add a Picture to PvP: Meta ?" lol of course I can. Let me google pictures of shit. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I moved your image Just thought I'd tell you. We try not to keep generically named images on the site, because people will upload on top of each other. Oh, and when you upload a screenshot, please remember to add the tag so we're not violating copyrights. Thanks. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:42, 20 January 2010 : Hey KJ, thanks for doing that. I'll be sure to rename my images and add the tag to make sure that won't happen. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:06, 20 January 2010 ::: Although, I am fairly certain I scanned through all the options when uploading the image, isn't there a dropdown menu for putting up the tag ? Or do I have to put somewhere else ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::You have to manually tag it, sadly. Just add the tag in the summary when you're uploading. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:22, 20 January 2010 Reconsider KJ changed his vote so your reason dosen't make any sense--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :My neutral vote is still stricken out. He's allowed to be neutral for the same reasons I was. After all, he didn't have a half-hour conversation with Frosty about it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:11, 21 January 2010 :: If you don't mind, tell me some of the key points you and Frosty talked about. Other than that, I'll be more than glad to change it. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 00:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: meh, fuck it. He does know what he is doing, changed. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 00:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Live to Win Make love, not warcraft! Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 05:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : I havent seen that episode yet. :< someone was playing it in vent during HA. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 05:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Really?! It's pretty old as far as I'm aware =/ And lols, good old vent antics. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 05:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: I really should see it. Was like in the 10th season or something. I can't also tell you how much I've broken into song after hearing it too. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 05:31, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yah, you really should. I imagine that is quite the amusement in itself =P Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 05:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :For you who are wow-inept, "Make love, not warcraft" is achieved when you /hug a corpse before the player releases their spirit. 'đarkchaoş]' 20:13, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::isn't that called necrophilia? jw... pocketsniper_02 13:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Not before the time its clothes are off. --''Chaos -- 13:20, January 26, 2010 (UTC) actually single DA is fantastic by itself, 8 seconds of awesome blocks is a shitload of defense, gives your monks 1/3 downtime to be fine vs rspike, etc. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 05:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : Rspike ? People still try to run it after nerf ? :\ I'll admit it is okay for 8 seconds out of 25 is alright I guess. I'll up my vote a little. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::uNb, ST. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 19:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: ST? D: Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Screaming Tigers(or something similar).. They are pretty good.. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 19:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I was wondering if that was who they were, seen them but never knew of their tag. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::i just played a 5 match run, 2 were rspike, one GA one Punishing. its being run more now then ever (which is odd, the nerf was shitty). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 19:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Interesting indeed, tbh last week I was HAing with my guild and ran against 3 or 4 rspikes, all I believe were GA. Pretty strange. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::"ST? D:" *grin* --''Chaos'' -- 20:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You would. D: Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Since you sold the tonic... You should just give me money. It's rightly mine, afterall. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:46, 23 February 2010 : If I am unable to get the tonic back then sure, I'd be apt to give you an armbrace. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oshit. I was just kidding, but that doesn't mean I wont take the armbrace :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:12, 23 February 2010 ::Me too plx. Terran 22:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Just get everyone from PvX, yeye? :D Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::You probably made enough off that tonic :D. And it's much wiser of you to bribe an admin. Just saying. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:24, 23 February 2010 ::::: For ? ;o I also made 3030e off that tonic, I bought some chaos gloves, mini greased, gave away some armbraces and an obby set. Although I recollected the arms I could. Like I said I kind of want my tonic back. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Like I said earlier, I was obviously joking. And I hope you get the tonic back. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:27, 23 February 2010 ::::::: Oh, I know, and if I don't I will probably have around 20 or so arms in my bank along with 5 stacks of ecto, I could hardly use any and willing away to give a few to some people. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Vincent, my sexual desire for you raises with every comment you make like that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:35, 23 February 2010 You got all this money and didn't even give Crow an armbrace :(. --Crow 22:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : I've been to busy to think about the PvX community, Crow. Of course I would give you an armbrace, I was in that guild hVh when you played with AxE. (When we were in Sup ally) :< Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You should give me money! I just counted, and i've got 238 gold total on my account :( --Brandnew 00:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :: :'( đarkchaoş] 02:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ^ Is how I feel about you selling your tonic, also that fact that you didn't want to sell it, but still sold it, makes me sad/angry, and you deciding to buy it BACK pushed me over the edge a little, which is why I may have seemed like I was PMSing :: I'm sorry :(( đarkchaoş] 03:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) needs obby with eternal sword and shield with ghostly hero for lulz, and dye all your obby armor pink :<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) You sold it? Awwwwww. /sad --''Short'' 21:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Your Char Pics Make me cry, oh the bad quality. 03:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : I don't know how to make them better, sorry. D: Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::getting a new graphics card might be a great place to start --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 05:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Save as bmp not jpg tbh. --''Short'' 17:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::.png, bitch, you can't even upload bitmaps to PvX. --''Chaos?'' -- 18:01, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::png, that's the one. I got confused :3 --''Short'' 21:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) soo i was in lions arch earlier I bet you're having fun being bombarded with messages atm. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 04:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : I love PMs tbh, it makes me less lonely :D. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 04:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Is that the same guy you and I talked about? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 06:28, 26 February 2010 http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Fact&oldid=1034375 and http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Buil&oldid=1034376 Wtf? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:09, 26 February 2010 (UTC) : sorry went under "Wanted templates" was trying to get put the ones that I thought were uneccessar, such as É¹Éq ÊŒÉu/uodÉ¥suÄ±É¹ÆƒÉ¯:É¹Çsn or Ê‡xÇÊ‡/ÆƒuÄ±lÄ±ÉÉŸ É¹oÉŸ ÇÉ”uÇÉ¹ÇÉŸÇÉ¹ ÊžÉ”Ä±nb/uodÉ¥suÄ±É¹ÆƒÉ¯:É¹Çsn. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thing is, they don't exist so you ended up creating a shitload of pages. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:13, 26 February 2010 (UTC) ::: Ouch, I see then. Very sorry Torean. >< Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::BTW, if you promise to never do that again, I'll unblock you right now. I just did that so you wouldn't create a bunch of pages while I was typing these messages. I actually thought your account might have been hacked by some sort of spambot or something. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:17, 26 February 2010 (UTC) ::::: Oh yeah, of course. I just never knew I creating pages for all those. Promise I won't do it again. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's partially my fault. He was bored and asked what he could do, and I told him that Special Pages is a good place to find things to do :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:21, 26 February 2010 ::::::Lol, the best intentions... [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:25, 26 February 2010 (UTC) :::::::I found it hilarious that Toraen blocked someone with the reason of "WTF SPAM" :> --''Chaos? -- 23:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Those can be confusing as hell, especially categories, if you don't know what you're doing. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I would never knowingly spam PvX, I may troll sometime or make mistakes (such as earlier) but I wouldn't belittle myself to ever try doing such actions. I did have good intentions and thank you for unblocking me. As for the categories they were confusing, I shouldn't have been so foolish. ^^ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::If the category is red then some page has a category which doesn't exist, this is solved by removing the code from the page. Blue categoris usually require no touching, but delete tag them if they shouldn't exist. I think you did some screwed up business with red ones, which lead you to try delete pages that didn't exist. What doesn't make sense there, though, is that I have no idea where you got the categories from. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I love you--'Ajsnuker' 02:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hi. Please make this redirect to your user page or talk page. If you don't know how, please respond informing me of your preference, and I or someone else will sort it for you. Cheers. A F K When 16:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : You know the picture already redirects to my page, right ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:02, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I did it after seeing this. --Frosty 22:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) How Does I jump Portal? I too need my deldrimor armor remnants. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I love y0u--'Ajsnuker' 02:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I want to fucks with yous (not really) but I do love you forever and everz--'Ajsnuker' 02:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::No way, breaking bad is still a show, that is an awesome show. Well it was ok....Luvz youz--'Ajsnuker' 02:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::No way, poptarts are still a food, they are horrible for you. Well they are....Luvz youz--'Ajsnuker' 02:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::NO way they still make sims! Those games piss me off because I like to take naps. --'Ajsnuker' 02:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Hi Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Terraway Just because pugs run it doesnt mean its good. Life Guardian 17:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) i heard you do speedbooking runs if you still do, i'm looking for them. i really can't be bothered with actually doing them myself. ··· Danny So Cute 16:33, 14 April 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I usually do. Although I usually fail at ATFH for heroes because of either heroes running off or getting killed by a random destroyer. Other than that I can do it quite well. If we do some speedbook runs, may I request a couple of (easy) scripts? I ordered a Razer Naga mouse which has like 12 programmable buttons. I would need easy ones like for each set of weapons to swap, one that cancel casts (basically spamming escape) and one for target closest object. Other than that I am mostly free throughout the day. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Chances are the Naga has it's own software, similar to the Microsoft Mouse software I have for my mouse. I couldn't definitely try to help you make sense of it, but I'm not entirely sure how much use I'd really be since you wouldn't use actual "scripts". I'm currently on gw, but not really actually looking at the screen, but I'm checking it from time to time. And I can probably do ATFH, or I could at least bond you up with my own heroes. ··· Danny So Cute 18:52, 14 April 2010 (UTC) :::I would probably just need monk heroes or anything that can heal them so they wouldn't die. Let me just do a practice run at ATFH so I am less sloppy. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Tight Fisted girl CNT due we need to get some codex going some time, itll be fun lol and kinda stupid, but im still working on my HM mission title for tyria and nf so i may b bus most of the time but id be up for doing it and im sure their r more ppl in the guild that would do it to. Trapping Moons Love 20:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : ;o I'm always up for Codex as long as my team isn't completely horrible and up for cool ideas. Winning is what you do when you have better players and care enough :> --''Chaos?'' -- 20:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :codex sucks. go gvg --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::gw sucks. go an hero. --Frosty 22:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::^ true. gw does suck but for some reason i just cant stop playing. i wait like 5-10 minutes for a match during american hours. i just want GW2 to come out already --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: I codex'd all night on friday. Fucking Eden, g8 best codexer ever. Took my team around 13 tries to beat him. I was brave GwK Rit ^___________^ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol people calling Eden good. --Crow 22:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I only know him in Codex, sorry. He is very strong in Codex from what I know. Other than that I could care less about him. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Pretty sure like a whole 20 people play codex actively. It's kinda like what being top 100 HB was, or getting 80 consec in TA in the last few months it was around. ··· Danny So Cute 00:40, 20 April 2010 (UTC) do you like bass? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYK3OSlj8Oo [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moretta_Dragonlady Moretta] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Moretta_Dragonlady DragonLady] 05:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBjETYX1awQ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 13:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQQfYga-x4g Doesn't get very much http://www.zybez.net/img/idbimg/cooked_bass.pnger than this. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Mud. :> Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 13:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::nice reach gameplay Vincers, that was me at 1:06 by the way. Damn I'm good at stabbing people in the back... [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moretta_Dragonlady Moretta] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Moretta_Dragonlady DragonLady] 03:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJyP1Y1tnUw win. Brandnew 09:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo nigga whats good? pr0adam!' 18:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : Been busy lately. Testing, school, life in general has taken a kick in the balls here. On top of that laptop has been busted since april or so, but I'm getting it back tomorrow. Been playing the Reach beta whenever possible. You, nog? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Playing the SC2 beta, getting back into Guild wars and doing DoA when I can to get gems but barely anybody buys gemsets. Trolling 25 man WoW raid vents whenever I get the info sent to me, and the usual niggery.pr0adam!' 18:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Justin Beiber wants you to get on guildwarsRikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 19:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Let's make a date? Have MSN? esmithf34@hotmail.com gogo Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:19, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Nopers. But school is ending and I'm exempt from all my exams, so I'll be on every night like 6pm - wheneverthehelligetsleepy. Especially on the weekends/friday & sat night. If anything comes up friday/sat. though I'll just have my people call your peoples m'kay cupcake? Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 01:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm on and will be on until you get on. This'll sound flamboyantly gay and all, but can't wait to see you. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC)